


Hidden Hurt

by Shapesfrom221B



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Cages, Collars, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rescue, all of it is googled, arsehole behaviour, i know nothing of medicine, i love jensen, i promise he is saved i couldn't write a fic where he wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapesfrom221B/pseuds/Shapesfrom221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an omega to an abusive alpha, until something happens and he struggles to hide his pain from fear of further abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> I'd love to see Jensen as someone's slave (ABO dynamics are ok but either way is fine), used for sexual pleasure, and other things if you like.!
> 
> He's used well, then a little too well. A punishment or a rough night goes too far, and Jensen is sick, or injured. It takes a while for master to notice.
> 
> Ideally, Jensen hides it and says nothing for fear of punishment, until he's too unwell to do so anymore. Thanks!

 

Jensen knelt perfectly.

 

His back was straight, knees wide, cock visible, head gazed down, arms clutched behind his back.

 

Kneeling, Jensen waited for his master.

 

He bit his lips, fidgeted his arms, and even slumped before he berated himself. If Master found him not perfect, there would be trouble! And trouble equalled punishment.

 

Before long his legs ached and he very quickly rested his bum on his ankles for relief. The movement made his chain rattle. He swallowed around his gag, hoping his master hadn’t heard it, even knowing that Master wasn’t there. Swallowing pushed his Adam’s apple into his not overly tight, but still snug leather collar.

 

He was chained to his Master’s bed. Had been for hours. Jensen had a fleeting moment of fear; he knew Master had been at a party this night. What if he didn’t come home? What if he had an accident coming home? He knew there was snow forecast!

 

Jensen mewled a little in distress. He might have done more, but his mouth was thoroughly gagged, Master having inserted his longest penis gag into him - long enough to nearly brush the back of his throat. It wasn’t the only insertion. A long, wide plug filled his hole. As did a cage surround and lock up his tiny omega cock. Jensen realised he still sat on his ankles and straightened up. God knew what would happen if he was found slacking.

 

It was a door slamming that woke up Jensen. He hurriedly got up from where he was lying and got in perfect position again, slightly dizzy from waking quickly. And not a second too soon, as Master stomped in, swaying greatly, smelling sickeningly of alcohol. Jensen’s world changed when Master’s pants landed on him.

 

“Ere, up slave. Want your slutty hole”. Slurred Master. Big man, alpha Jeff was.

 

Jensen scrambled to obey, climbing up onto the bed, positioning his arse for easy access. But Jensen found it hard to stay composed as his plug was ripped from his hole. He yelped into his gag, staying mostly silent, but getting a sharp smack from the master’s hand. Worse of all was Jensen’s effort to stop gagging on the silicone cock at his throat.

 

“Omega hole still full of cum. You pathetic slave! You should be whipped just for being pathetic!” roared Jensen’s master. Tears streamed down his face. Why was Master like this? He must really have drunk a lot.

 

“I will just have to fuck you till you can’t walk!” And with no further preparation, he lined up and plunged in, using only the previous cum and lube mixture to ease his way.

 

“Oh yes, oh yes!” He rammed in and out, in and out. Master’s balls loudly slapping on Jensen’s arse. Jensen rocked back and forth with him, letting his hole clench the dick as if the only thing that could sate it.

 

Jensen felt the alpha’s knot growing and become stuck. He whimpered, his rim still being quite sore. And then Master was streaming hot cum into him. There was no way Jensen, himself, was getting any relief tonight.

 

Eventually the Alpha Master and omega slave were on their sides tied, knot to hole. Master hadn’t moved for a little while, judging by the soft snores, Jensen guessed him asleep. He stayed quiet, hoping his Master would wake up sober. Nights like these were never fun.

 

But abruptly the alpha woke up, and in one angry tug, tore his knotted cock from Jensen’s tender hole. Jensen screamed, gagging numerous times and choked and sputtered. He was then pushed off the bed; he landed in a thump on the floor, head hitting the bed hard. In a daze, a heavy kick was sent into his chest, winding him further. A stab of pain hit him.

 

Suddenly he was moving, being rapidly dragged by his chain out of the bedroom. He managed to get on hands and knees, but wasn’t able to save himself as he _clunk, clunk, clunked_ down the stairs. Out the door and then tied outside.

 

The last thing his Master said to him before slapping his face was “I hope you die you useless shit!”

 

It was cold, so cold as snow fell on him, finally crying, he curled up in a ball, pulling the door’s ‘welcome mat’ over him, the only shelter he could reach.

 

His rim felt like it was burning, but worst of all was his chest.  He had never felt anything like it. Crying, he uncurled and tried to only concentrate on breathing. His gag made it difficult, but he was able to get shallow ones through his nose. He felt he was going to suffocate.

 

Jensen gazed into the falling snow, willing it morning.

~~~~

 

Shaking woke Jensen. He was cold and damp, pain from many sides, but he looked up and saw the bloodshot eyes of his master.

 

Jensen whimpered and pulled himself up, clutching his chest and coughing. His gag was removed; at least he could breath. But even that was painful.

 

“Come on slave, I need my breakfast. And be quick about it!” The alpha left, staggering a little. Hung over.

 

Jensen got inside with some difficulty. Slowly he got the ingredients together for plain eggs and toast with water. He made them as quickly as he could, served them and then quietly disappeared when dismissed.

 

Jensen got to his own pile of things and threw on a plain tunic, but not before looking in the mirror. He gasped when he saw the massive bruise on his chest. Angry and multicoloured, it looked as painful as it felt. He took an experimental deep breath and the pain rose. He then coughed and nearly toppled from the pain. This was not good. A turned and tried to get a look on his arse, and from what he could see, it was bad there too. Moving had opened tears and blood was swelling.

 

Should he tell Master? No. Probably not. Master already hated him. Telling him he needed help would make Master put him in a Centre. A place, he was hold, were torture unlike anything he could imagine was inflicted useless omega slaves like him. No, he would get better. Master looked after him; he deserved a rough fucking.

 

He looked back into the mirror, holding his tunic up. He was screwed.

~~~

 

The next days became very hard for Jensen, his chest hurt and he was getting a worse and worse cough. And every time he coughed, his rips would protest. Carrying baskets of clothes was agony, leaning over the bed to change was tiring, but lying down at night was dreadful. Jensen was hardly getting any sleep, despite feeling so tired.

 

He held on to his chest more and more, trying to take the smallest breaths possible, yet then be suddenly taken by hard coughs, feeling like they were stabbing him.

 

His daily chores became burdens - his master more than once slapping his still sore backside in encouragement. “Hurry up, slave! Stop wasting time”.

 

But at least Jeff worked outside the home, gone away for hours. As long as Jensen had food on the table ready and was out of sight when the alpha got home, Jensen was not bothered. That horrible night probably lingering on the alpha’s mind too.

 

It was now six days after that night and at last the constant ache from his ribs had ebbed away, unless he was jarred or hit them in some way. But his cough only got worse and breathing was still took a labourious effort. A headache pounded on his right temple, his arms felt like lead and the world seemed to be spinning just slightly enough, that Jensen had to sit down to just ‘ride it out’.

 

He knew he should go to Master, but that would just confirm what he had been saying. Jensen was a useless, pathetic omega. So weak. So stupid… But he felt so hot. Like he was burning inside. His poo was not normal… He thought he was going to die. Jensen hid it longer.

~~~

 Whether or not Jeff noticed, he surely didn’t stop and offer help. And it was finally when Jensen was up a ladder, cleaning windows that he realised he had to ask for help, whatever the consequences. He felt a violent coughing episode rip through his chest, Jensen felt his legs give in, his head implode and his chest burst.

_Down, down, down. Thud._

_Pain…_ Jensen thought, this is it.

But it wasn’t the end. No. Jensen got up and amidst the pain, shuffled inside. He went for the frozen peas, holding it up to his chest. Everything hurt. He could hardly breathe.

He leant on a kitchen stool; sitting was too hard. He took his head in his hands and couldn’t do it anymore. Jensen felt the tears dampen his eyes, felt the lump in his throat. He sobbed for a while until the wracking coughs brought him to his knees. He had to tell Master, he would die if he didn’t.

Master Jeff got home in an okay kind of mood, not particularly vicious or anything and while he was eating his dinner, Jensen approached.

“Master I….”

“Go away I’m eating.”

“No, but Master…”

“Go away you omega slut!”

Jensen took a few steps away until he had a coughing fit and his chest seemingly scorched. He fell to his knees, “Master help, I’m dying!”

“Serves you right! I wish you would fucking hell go and do it! I hate your stupid face!” Jensen lay on the ground crying as his Master continued to yell at him. The alpha charged over and sent another kick to him, sending him screaming from pain from so many different places.

“I don’t want to die,” Jensen said quietly, “Master, please. Please don’t hurt me.”

“I am your alpha! I can hurt you anyway I like!” To prove this, Master Jeff kicked poor Jensen’s head.

After a while Jensen’s cries turned to sobbings and Jeff left his omega to die. He eventually completely quietened and just clutched his chest. It didn’t feel right. It hurt too much. Even though Jensen knew he was worthless, he sent a silent prayer out to St. Dean, the patron saint of omegas.

There was a knock at the door, a hard, pressing, authoritative knock. Jensen was lying in the passageway and could see the front door. Through the frosted window he could see the blurry shapes of a tall alpha. The knocking returned. “Sir! Can you please open up?” Jensen thought about getting up to open it, but a slight move cascaded him in more pain and he did not move anymore. But it didn’t matter as Jeff came drunkenly stomping from the living room in singlet and boxes; he tore open the door.

“Whaddya want?” he barked at them, clearly pissed from being disturbed.

“Sir, I am Officer Collins and this is my partner Officer Padalecki, the neighbours called 911 for a domestic disturbance. Is everything alright here?” Spoke the older of the two.

But before Master Jeff could speak, the taller of the two, the one that smelt specifically alpha shouted, “what the fuck! Misha, call back up!” and barrelled his way past the homeowner and his complaints.

The new alpha ran and slid down to where Jensen lay barely conscious. He took the omega’s pulse. “Shit! Misha call an ambulance.” As Misha did so, he was grabbed by the drunken master, but set the alpha was quickly on his stomach, handcuffs tightly cinched around his wrists.

Meanwhile the new alpha took Jensen’s pulse, and started murmuring to him, “it’s all right sweetie. Everything’s gonna be alright.” He rubbed the omega’s arm, knowing what calmed omegas so.

“Misha, he’s in a lot of pain. Where are the paramedics!?” Misha came over to see the omega.

“There on their way, they’ll be there soon,” then the dark haired beta smiled down into the small, freighted omega’s green eyes, “you’re safe, son. You’re safe.” Then the sounds of sirens hit the officer’s ears and Misha ran out to guide the paramedics in.

Jensen just existed in a state of pain. He liked the new voices, though. They didn’t sound they would hurt him as much. He leant as much into the alpha’s touch as he could, * _alpha, safe, warm, safe, mine…*_

He was a little freighted when suddenly more people swarmed around him, touching him, talking to him, but he only needed to look up into the eyes of the tall alpha to feel safe. The alpha held his hand; Jensen liked that.

“Excuse me officer,” hurried a paramedic, her dark skin contrasting starkly as the woman took hold of the omega’s other hand to feel pulse. Her partner sat down at the head, inspecting the omega. The paramedic stated a terrifyingly high heart rate, Jared gasped in shock.

“Okay, we have flail chest. We need the flat stretcher and neck brace.” As the female paramedic took off for them, the male put an oxygen mask over the omega’s face.

“Breath for me, come on. That’s a good boy.” But the extra oxygen sent him into another harsh coughing fit, the harshest yet. The paramedic just soothed him, helping the omega breathe. Jared continued to rub the arm, hoping that would soothe this poor man.

The woman returned with the items and the two paramedics attempted to buckle it around the omega’s neck, but the omega’s own collar was in the way. They tried to remove it but couldn’t. “It’s locked!” the male grunted angrily. Jared nodded to Misha and his partner went to confront the restrained alpha.

“Where is the key to the collar?” but the alpha just laughed cruelly. Misha turned to Jared and shook his head.

The paramedics dug out scissors and in a bout of teamwork, they managed to cut it off without hurting the poor boy further, the male threw it aside with disgust. They then fitted the brace. Then positioning the board next to him, they managed to get the omega onto it.

“Can you tell me your name?” Asked the female paramedic, but Jensen just looked stonily at her, “we need to get going Taylor”.

“Yep.” He said as he finished buckling the omega down to it. They picked up the board, carrying it to the ambulance where they sat it on the stretcher, buckling it down too. Jared wanted to get in afterwards, but the paramedics shook their head and closed the door.

“Misha, you got him?” he nodded to the alpha who seemed quieter.

“Yeah I got the asshole,” but Jared needn’t feel bad for abandoning his partner, as backup arrived. Jared ran to his cruiser, flicked on the sirens and sped after the ambulance.

***

Jared sat in the waiting room of the hospital where the omega, his omega was in surgery. His knee tapped anxiously. He leant forward and rubbed his hands together. His only thoughts for that poor green eyed omega. His next thoughts turned to what he would do to that alpha if he ever saw the man again.

HOW DARE that man call himself an alpha! Hurting an omega. Oh it disgusted him right to his core both as a police officer AND an alpha. It went against everything Jared stood for. It was a crime against nature! How could an ALPHA do that to his own omega?

Jared knew immediately since seeing the poor thing that the omega was his. Felt the connection that transcended law and the physical plane. The fact that the false alpha had done that to HIS omega made it all the much worse.

“Jared,” he looked up to see the concerned face of Misha. “How is it?”

Jared turned back to the floor. He waited for a moment to speak, but when he did it was croaky. “I feel the connection, it’s weak, but he’s still alive.”

Misha looked at him in wonder. “Connection?”

Jared nodded, “that’s my true omega in there. And I am not doing anything to help him!” his voice rose angrily. So Misha stepped in, taking his partner’s, and his friend’s, hands.

“You saved him. You have done everything right. When he is ready, and he will be, you will take him and show him how a real alpha cares for an omega.”

Only harsh breaths emitted from him, as he let himself be soothed by the beta’s words.

It seemed like days before the grizzled surgeon came out. He saw the officers and headed towards them. “Hello, I am Dr. Beaver, you must be the officers that rescued him, and also the true alpha of the omega.”

Jared nodded abruptly, “yes, doctor.”

“So the omega has severe flail chest with pulmonary contusion. That means that a segment of his rib cage has fractured to become detached from the rest of his chest wall and his lung tissue is bruised. On top of that, the omega has multiple bruised and fractured rips along with pneumonia. Evidence points to this being from multiple past punishments.” Jared inhaled sharply. “The omega also has a broken arm, a concussion and is malnourished. His rectal rim is torn with a nasty infection festering there, I believe this is a case of extreme abuse and if you had not gone to the house, I believe the omega would have died.”

Jared couldn’t speak; just wipe his hand over his sweaty brow. “Where do we go from here?”

“Right now the omega is being moved to intensive care where I expect he will remain for some time to come. He should recover, but I expect he will have lasting psychological troubles.” Dr. Beaver nodded to them and left back into the theatre.

***

It was days before Jared was allowed to visit Jensen; he had now heard the omega’s name to be. Jensen. Jen-sen. Such a pretty name for an omega. Such a pretty name for what was going to be a pretty omega. The first time he entered the small room; the omega looked up and smiled shyly.

“Hello, Jensen. My name is Officer Jared Padalecki. Do you remember me?” he spoke softly, standing at the doorway, not wanting to frighten the poor one who had gone through so much. It wasn’t uncommon for an abused omega to develop a phobia of alphas, but Jared was hoping that Jensen wouldn’t.

“I do, Officer,” Jensen mumbled quietly. He still felt in pain, but it was hopeful pain. Much better than it was before. He remembered this tall, floppy haired policeman who saved him. And on top of this, he felt his cock swell. He swallowed anxiously, hoping that the alpha didn’t see it. But he felt the connection; he knew that this was his true alpha. Big, strong, handsome, safe alpha.

“Jensen, do you feel it?” The alpha asked him. Jensen looked up at him with his innocent green eyes.

“I do feel it, Master.” Excitement started to rise.

The alpha only needed to take a few steps until he was at Jensen’s bed, placing a finger on the omega’s lips. “If you want me, you will never call me ‘Master’.” He spit it out like it was the most disgusting insult he had ever heard. “I promise you I will take care of you, provide for you. I promise to never hurt you, Jensen.”

Jensen opened his lips and took the alpha’s finger in, sucking gently. An unspoken sign he accepted the alpha. Jared leant down and kissed his forehead. “There is so much to discuss, but you don’t need to worry about what will happen. I will take care of everything. When you are better you can move in with me.”

“That won’t be for a while yet, man.” Misha came strolling in with the doctor. “Hey, look who he’s got,” Jared grinned at the doctor; they’d had a few run-ins.

“How do you feel, Jensen?” Asked Dr. Roche, the beta French doctor assigned to his case.

“Good, Master.” Spoke Jensen solemnly, Jared pressed his finger to his lips again, in a silent, ‘no, Jensen’. The doctor flittered around, looking at charts and machines, things both Jensen and Jared didn’t understand.

“Aww, none of that pup.” Jokingly admonished Dr. Roche. “I see here you have an alpha. How do you feel about that?” He clicked a light in Jensen’s eyes making him see stars for a moment.

“I…want him. Feels right.” Jared felt a surge of joy at that. His omega felt the same way about him!

“Well, as long as the dunderhead clears with the social workers, I have no problem signing off on it.” Then the doctor put his hand clipboard down and looked right into Jensen’s eyes. “You sustained some serious injuries and it will take a while to heal.  But you are going to be okay, Jensen, you are going to be okay.”

***

Jensen pulled the casserole out of the oven. A special treat for his alpha! When the alpha finally got home, that was. But sure enough, there was the front door opening and Jensen placed the hot dish down before scampering off to meet him.

These last few months had been wonderful for Jensen. He felt so good and he knew his alpha loved him back. He respected him, kept him out of trouble, letting him make the small choices omegas were allowed, but he loved him and would never hurt him. And today his alpha was doing the most important thing ever for him, Jared was having his former master put in jail.

Since omegas weren’t considered capable to testify in court: Jared, Misha, the paramedics, the doctors and various neighbours all stepped up to do it instead, along with the horrific pictures taken of him and the house, which Jared kept well out of sight, there was a good chance that Master was being well punished.

Jared looked up happily to see his giddy omega suddenly appear from the kitchen. “How is my boy?” Jensen just rushed into his saviour’s arms, feeling safe. Jared knew that Jensen never felt completely safe unless his omega was in his arms. The poor boy still suffered from bad nightmares, and so Jared comforted. But to see his omega happy to see him at the end of the day always gave him a terrific feel.

“How did it go?” Asked Jensen as he began herding his tall alpha towards the kitchen.

Jared smiled at him. “We put him away for life with no chance at parole. He will come anywhere near you or hurt anyone else ever again.” Jensen yelled and wrapped his arms around him, hiding his face in the large chest. “Thank you, thank you!”

“I’ll tell you all about it over dinner, which by the way smells delicious.” That got Jensen excited once more who pulled his alpha to the sink to wash his hands.

As they ate happily, with Jared telling his omega an abridge version of the court proceedings, Jensen watched with rapt attention. He had known the omega was unhappy about not participating, but it was legislated that the court was no place for an omega.

He then let Jensen tell him all about his day, about the brilliant casserole he had put together from scratch all by himself.

It was that which planted the seeds in Jared’s mind to let his omega take cooking courses and in years to come, Jensen’s homemade meals would become famous in the area. And his omega would become happy and settled.

And one more thing that Jared never told Jensen was that in prison, Jeffery Dean Morgan had been attacked and severely injured. Not dead, but in a world of pain none the less. If there was one thing prison inmates absolutely abhorred, it was abuse of children and omegas.

But Jared looked at Jensen from his side of the table; he thought the omega wore his new quick release collar well.

Once more the alpha kissed his boy, and once more all the terror from that former horrible life ebbed away a little bit more.


End file.
